Remember when it rained
by musingpadawan
Summary: ObiWan slowly dies on Melida Daan after he is mortally injured. But is he really gone forever?
1. no more love and no more pride

Remember when it rained

Summary: Obi-Wan slowly dies on Melida Daan after he is mortally injured

By: Master Kaym

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!

A.N. : Ok, this is my first song fic and also, English is not my first language, so be kind! I love reviews, but only if you are constructive!

Chapter 1 No More Love And No more Pride

_Wash__ away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do. _

It had been hours now, since the Glory Street confrontation in the large and ruined city of Zehava. Obi-Wan lay in the darkness of the night. There was so much silence now. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, mixing with blood and dirt. He knew he was dying. His wounds needed immediate care but there was no one who could help him. No one who cared. Cerasi was dead. It had hurt so _much._ It still hurt, more than the physical pain even now. It had felt like he died that moment with her. It wasn't far from the truth. Neild had thought the elders were responsible for her death, and fired in their direction. Wehutti began firing too. Obi-Wan had been shot in the abdomen by a blaster bolt and was left there after the battle ended several hours later. No one cared about what the boy had become. They were probably planning the next battle. Now Obi-Wan laid there, looking at the purple clouds as he silently cried. He never thought he could see so much beauty in the sky. Even the rain was beautiful. It was like a thousand shooting stars coming down to caress his battered body. Cerasi would have liked this. She always saw the beauty of things, even in the darkest hours. More tears escaped his aquamarine eyes. Why was she gone? Why couldn't she be here with him? He would never see her bright smile and her kind spirit. He had no one left. Even Qui-Gon wasn't here in his last moments. Oh, how he longed for Qui-Gon to be here by his side. His hands would sooth his wounds and his soft thoughts through their bond would comfort him and ease the grief that was suffocating him. But he wasn't there, and Obi-Wan knew he would never see him again. That thought made the young man cry out in sorrow and despair.

"Qui-Gon!" __

Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.

He hardly could feel his body now. He knew his end was near, but he was not afraid. He might not be a Jedi anymore, but he would still die as one. He had done all he could for peace. Peace Cerasi wanted so much, but never had. He had given everything he had for that. Maybe no one would remember him, but at least he had honoured Qui-Gon's training. He wished his Master former Master would be at peace with the impulsive decision Obi-Wan had made. He wished he would forgive him for choosing to stay on this war torned planet, for now he would never have the chance to apologize. He would never have the chance to say "I'm sorry" for all the wrong he had done to him. He knew the pain he had caused the Master by his betrayal, and his heart ached as he remembered the pain in Qui-Gon's eyes. It wasn't Qui-Gon's fault. It was his… Maybe that because he was now dying, he could see all what had happened with clearer eyes. He felt his spirit glow in the embrace of the Force. Soon it would join it for eternity.

_  
Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die._

The Force. It was so bright. It felt clean. It felt warm. It felt like home. He couldn't feel the rain anymore. He felt no more pain. It was only light and comfort. Was that it? Was he dead? It felt so much more reassuring than he thought. He still could see the purple sky through the brightness, and let a last tear roll down his face.

"Qui-Gon…" he whispered before embracing the light.

_  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down _


	2. tears for you that will not dry

A.N: I forgot to mention that the song "Remember when it rained" was Josh Groban's :P Sorry about that!

I was supposed to continue this story sooner, but I had a big biochemistry exam and I had absolutely no time to write! But I hope you'll enjoy it!

Rhiw: Thanks about the wonderful review...sniff sniff...it's touching!

Meagan and Sacha: Of course I'll continue!

Yasona Black: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2 Tears For You That Will Not Dry

Qui-Gon was a nervous wreck. He was still in the Temple when he had sensed a strong disturbance in the Force. He had not known what it was, but it was enough to make him crash to his knees, hands on his head. The Force wanted to tell him something, and deep in his heart, he knew it was about Obi-Wan. As soon as he could stand back on his feet, he had run out of his apartment as fast as he could and made his way to the hangars and took a small ship. He had powered up the engines and he was now on his way to Melida Daan.

He didn't know what to think now. Even though Obi-Wan had hut him deeply, Qui-Gon couldn't let the boy in trouble. True, the boy had betrayed him by staying on Melida Daan and by disobeying his orders, but if something was to happen to him, it would certainly hurt him to the core. He was surprised of how much he still cared about Obi-Wan. He had thought that all the affection he had for the boy had gone the instant he felt the stab of betrayal, but apparently, Obi-Wan had made his way in his heart so deep that he couldn't just wish it away. Somewhere in his heart, he knew that Obi-Wan had just made a mistake, one that was caused by impulsiveness an youth, but one forgivable. Yet, Qui-Gon had abandoned him there, in the middle of a war. Now he was beginning to understand what everyone had been trying to tell him. Obi-Wan was just a boy, and he had been swept away by a cause. A good cause yes, but one difficult to help when so much hatred is involved. It had hurt Qui-Gon. He had thought that Obi-Wan was betraying him the way Xanatos had, but he could see the difference now. Xanatos had left for his own greed. Obi-Wan had left to help others. He had been willing to sacrifice what he had worked for his entire life to help children survive in the middle of a war. That though made Qui-Gon take a quick breath. Who was the most worthy of being call a Jedi, a Padawan leaving the Order to try to save a devastated planet, or a Master leaving his charge in the middle of a war?

Obi-Wan, he realized had been more than his Padawan. Qui-Gon couldn't believe what a fool he'd been. He truly did love Obi-Wan as if he was his own child, and now that he was in danger, he was really worried…more than worried! The Force had never sent him a message when Obi-Wan was in danger. What could possibly be happening that would make the Force send him such a strong disturbance? Qui-Gon now regretted that he had severed the bond. He couldn't even feel Obi-Wan, less know if he was still alive. He prayed with all his heart that he was not dead.

* * *

Melida Daan was almost as he had remembered it. But it felt somehow different. There seem to be more hatred than before, if that was possible. The angry purple sky was pouring its rain all over Zehava. Qui-Gon stepped out off the ship and pulled his hood over his head. Somehow, the Force was guiding him to the heart of the city, and not to the Young's hidden camps. That worried him even more. He walked swiftly to what he remembered being the Glory Street. What awaited him there took his breath away. There were bodies everywhere, covered in blood and dirt, as if there was a great battle that took place here. He had seen much blood and death in his life, but this was certainly one of the most horrible sights he had had to witness. His throat constricted: Obi-Wan…

Somewhere in the darkness of this scene, he felt a surge of light. Light in the Force he realised. With his acute hearing, he thought he heard his name being whispered. He turned and saw what he had prayed so much never to witness.

Obi-Wan laid on his back, a hand clutching his burned tunic, the other laying covered in blood on his side. His eyes were closed and his skin was streaked with tears. Rain slowly washed the dirt off his broken body.

Qui-Gon rushed to the boy and kneeled beside him. He took him in his arms and shook him gently.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, please!" he said, searching for a pulse, anything!

But he knew he was already dead. Tears flowed abundantly from his eyes. How could it be possible? He couldn't be dead. He couldn't! The pain was too much. He would simply break apart. Sobs shook his body and he buried his face in the boy's tunic.

A.N.: This is not the end!


	3. Chance to see you again, but will it be ...

Yasona Black: Once again: Thanks! ;)

Toria: Here's more! I hope you like it!

WhatGrace Has Given: Thank you!

Octavion P. N: Oh! Right! I know that… "He realized" is spelled "Il réalisa" in French…but I guess I didn't realized I had spelled it like that…sorry about that, and thanks for telling me!:)

Remember when it rained

Chapter 3 A Chance To See You Again, But Will It Be The Same?

The Force was a swirlof colors, smells, sounds and even feelings all humming together. It was magnificent. More than Obi-Wan had ever known. He had known that it was his ally and that it was powerful and beautiful, but he never could have imagined how it was the essence of every life and everything that existed in the universe. He felt like his very soul was everywhere and in one place, in the same moment and in the eternity.

He felt himself float as he noticed he had a spectral envelope. It was exactly like his body had been, except for the transparency of his "body" and the faint glow that seemed to emanate from him. He held a hand to examine it. He smiled to himself. What a strange feeling to be one with the Force…

"Obi-Wan…"

As he heard his name being called, he looked up and his jaw dropped.

There, with a small smile on her face and light in her eyes, stood Cerasi. She was not glowing as he was; she was exactly the same as he remembered her. He wanted to talk, but was so chocked up with emotion that it was difficult to say anything. Finally, he was able to say her name.

"Cerasi" he whispered softly.

Her smile deepened, and she hugged his gently. It was the first time she hugged him, but it felt as though it had been done a thousand times before. He relaxed as he felt her soft hands on his back.

"Obi-Wan" she said again, looking with her emerald green eyes in his aquamarine ones, "The Force is sending me as an interpreter. It was not your time yet."

Obi-Wan looked perplexed. He did not understand. He was shot, and had died from his wounds. Why was the Force saying he should not have died? But then again, he knew better than to question the will of the Force.

"There was a distortion in what should have been and what will be," Cerasi continued, "for if you become one with the Force completely now, a great tragedy will destroy the galaxy within the next century. You were chosen to stop this disaster from happening."

"But why me?"

Obi-Wan was stunned. _He_ had been chosen for that task? Why? Surely there was someone better for such a great task! But he knew one thing: The Force had its reasons. It always did.

"You are the one chosen for this task Obi-Wan. You must fulfill it. The Force wills it. It is your path." She smile lightly, "As your Master has his. Surely you would like to see him again?"

Obi-Wan looked down.

"He will not want to see me…I-I betrayed him…I'm sure he is very angry and never wants to see me again" he said quietly, sorrow evident in his voice. He knew that his former Master had been hurt by his actions, because of him, but Obi-Wan still wanted the man as his Master. He had been wrong, and knew he didn't deserve to be a Jedi anymore, but it still hurt…It hurt so much to have lost the love of his Master, but he knew it was what he deserved.

Cerasi shook her head. She knew what her friend was thinking.

"He _does_ want to see you again" she said softly.

The Force seemed to clear. They were standing in Zehava again. It was dawn. The first lights were beginning to reveal the true horror of the battle that had raged the day before. Bodies were everywhere, dirt and blood covering everything. Everything was still. Even the wind seemed to mourn the dead for it was as silent as them.

A small sob disturbed stillness of the air. Obi-Wan turned to see its origin. He was taken aback by what he saw. There, in the middle of the corpses and shell holes was a hooded figure holding a body – his body he realized – head bent over it. A silent sobs shook the figure and Obi-Wan didn't need anyone to know that it was Qui-Gon who was holding his dead body. The Master was whispering in a grieved voice.

"Padawan, come back to me, my Padawan…Please…"

Before he could make a step towards Qui-Gon, Cerasi hold him.

"You cannot return to your body Obi-Wan. You must remain in this spectral form. I cannot tell you why, but I can tell you this: The Force will guide you in ways you never experienced. You must listen to it at all times."

Obi-Wan nodded and then smiled.

"It was good to see you again, my friend. You seem so happy now that you are one with the Force."

"I am. There is so much peace now for me. I just hope it will be the same for Melida/Daan some day…And it was good to see you too, Obi-Wan" She gave him another quick hug "Go see your Master, Obi-Wan, he needs you…"

Obi-Wan looked at her a last time than turned around and walked to Qui-Gon.

"Master?"

The big Jedi looked up, tears bathing his anguished face.

"Obi-Wan?"

Mwahahahahahaha!!! I'm cruel! I know…Don't shoot me! I will post a next chapter! I'll try to be quick but I must really work on this story because I want it to be really good…and this is the time for exams here so I'm really busy all the time…Ah well, I hope everybody reviews cause it really helps me continue 


	4. You Disappeared, But My Soul Was Empty

Octavion P. N: Thanks!

Yasona Black: I'm glad you enjoy

andylawrenceishot07: hehe you'll see! I havn't decided all that's gonna happen yet!

Kenobi-girl1: lol

Happyface 72: Thank you!

Vally89: thank you:)

Estel-Elf-Lover: I'm not quick, I know!

virgo-princess93: Thanks!

Gwenneth: I'm not! I was just really busy!

Jedi Keliam Kenobi: here's more!

A.N. :Everyone, I'm really sorry about the long delay! But I've been insanly busy, I mean, really! Got up every morning at 8h30AM and worked till 1h30AM! I'm tired.

I hope you enjoy!

Remember when it rained

Chapter 4: You Disappeared, But My Soul Was Empty

He was dreaming. It couldn't be true. But here stood Obi-Wan, his shimmering form approaching him, a smile glowing on his angelic face.

Qui-Gon gently put down the lifeless corpse on the ground and stood up. Tears were still glistening on his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them. This didn't seem real, but oh! How he wanted it to be! In a quick movement, he hugged the boy hard to his imposing chest. To his surprise, the boy he thought was an illusion was as solid to the touch as if he was still alive, and yet, strangely insubstantial. It was Obi-Wan, he could feel it. It was no illusion. He took a long, shuddering breath and let the tears roll down his face as he continued to hug the one he thought he'd never see again.

Obi-Wan was hugging his Master back. The impression of emptiness had left him. Never had Qui-Gon hugged him this way, but it felt so…right. Even in his spectral form, he could feel as if he was still alive. And right now, he felt his Master's warmth, his distinctive scent on his soft and worn tunic, the weight of his arms around him…All things he missed so much, and thought he would never feel again, but here it was. And nothing else mattered.

"I've missed you so much" he whispered softly in the soft fabrics.

"I've missed you too, my Padawan…" Qui-Gon replied as he tightened his hold on Obi-Wan "So much".

After a moment he spoke again "I thought I'd never see you again" he said, his voice cracking.

"I'm here, Master"

They stayed holding each other for a very long time until Qui-Gon drew back to take a look at his apprentice. His eyes narrowed in pain and incomprehension.

"Obi-Wan, how did you become like this?"

"Cerasi…She told me that I shouldn't have died, and that the Force had chosen me for a task. I know nothing more."

Qui-Gon remembered the girl well. By the pain in Obi-Wan's voice and eyes as he talked about her, he guessed that she was dead as well. It was a tragedy that such young people as her and Obi-Wan had to die while they tried to save peace. But why would the Force assign a task as it had to Obi-Wan? And what was that task?

"The Force works it mysterious ways" he said at last. "We should get your body back to my ship" he paused, looking at the dead body, sorrow evident in his face. After a moment, he walked to the body and carefully lifted it in his arms.

The walk to the ship was silent and Qui-Gon was still thinking about how he had pushed the boy away to his death. There was still a lump in the back of his throat. He knew he had to talk to Obi-Wan about it.

When they reached the small ship, Qui-Gon went in the back and put the body on the sleep couch and covered it with a soft blanket. Then, he joined Obi-Wan in the cockpit.

Obi-Wan was sitting in the copilot seat, staring at his hands, lost in thoughts. He looked so innocent and lost. Qui-Gon wanted to kick himself. Why hadn't he seen that before? Obi-Wan was just a boy, and he had let him stay in the middle of a war! What sort of Master was he?

"Obi-Wan?" he said softly. The boy looked up. "I think I need to tell you something."

This was the moment Obi-Wan had dreaded. He had betrayed his Master and now, he would have to face the consequences. Well, so be it, he thought. He got on his feet, shimmering in the faint light of the cockpit. Closing his eyes, head down, he took a deep breath.

"I disobeyed you Master, and I lost your trust. I am not worthy of being an apprentice anymore. If you take me back, I accept whatever punishment you deem suitable for my faults.

Qui-Gon almost gasped in horror. Obi-Wan was sure it was his fault that he had lost the trust of his Master! Quickly, he put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, this was not you fault"

"But-"the boy began.

"No, Obi-Wan, let me finish. I saw nothing of the boy you were, who wanted so much to have me as Master, heard nothing, never tried to understand you. I condemned you and you disappeared, but my soul was empty, and I realized how much you meant to me. When I saw you over there, I thought my heart would stop beating. I did not know how to trust, I had forgotten how it feels to love, but you showed me. I will never make the same mistake again; I will not lose you another time without having said it, my Obi-Wan." He looked in the depth of the now watery sea green eyes. "I should never have left you here, never have pushed you away. I love you, my Obi-Wan".

Obi-Wan could take no more, and launched himself in his Master's arms "Oh! Master!"


	5. Voices

Ok, I was going to answer all reviewers, and then, I saw the number, and well…What can I say, I got lazy :P So I offer you a BIG, GRATEFUL COLLECTIVE THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I love all of you!

I apologize for the very long lack of update. I'm really sorry, but look at the bright side, I'm still here! ;)

Chapter 5: Voices

After a while, Qui-Gon, decided that they both needed some rest. He was still holding his Padawan, his jaw softly resting on top of the short, once ginger but now shimmering blue hair.

"What about we rest for a while" He said softly.

"Yes Master" Said his apprentice's wary voice.

They both took a bed in the 2nd small bed chamber. Obi-Wan climbed on the one on top, and Qui-Gon covered him with a warm blanket, even though he probably didn't need it in his spectral form. He whispered a soft "good night" even though it wasn't really night time, then gave him an affectionate look and a sad smile. Obi-Wan knew that his Master was heartbroken to see him like this. He was sad for his Master, but was also so overwhelmed that he could at least see him again, even if it was only until his task was done. He was so thankful for this gift, this chance to make amends with Qui-Gon. He whispered a soft "good night Master", and closed his eyes.

Qui-Gon caressed his student's shimmering cheek with the back of his hand and then he sat down on his own bed. He didn't know what to think. It was a wonderful gift that the Force had given him, but…Well, he couldn't think of something else than his own selfish part on what had happened to Obi-Wan. He was dead after all…Dead…This only word sent chills down his spin. His apprentice was dead…because of him. Because of his own fears of betrayal, his own lack of understanding of a child's perspective on war. It wasn't Obi-Wan's fault that he didn't know what to do when faced with such cruelty, such brutality. As a Master, Qui-Gon should have guided him, should have been there to quiet down his fears and doubts. Instead, he had left him there. Alone and unguided.

Qui-Gon sighed. Maybe he wasn't a good Master. Maybe he wasn't meant to be a Master. After all, he had lost Xanatos too. Not in the same way, but lost all the same.

Quietly, he lay down and closed his eyes too. Maybe the night would clear his mind of all those doubts. He let exhaustion take him in oblivion.

* * *

After two hours of turning and twisting in his bed, Obi-Wan decided to get up. He just couldn't sleep. Maybe it was all the recent events that came back playing in his head again and again. Maybe it was all guilt about staying on Melida/Daan, causing his Master so much pain. Maybe, he thought with a small laugh, that it was only because he was glowing so much that he was keeping awake himself awake.

Throwing back his blanket, he jumped out of bed without making a sound. He made his way to the small kitchenette. He though of making himself a light meal, but on second thought, he wasn't hungry. Then he sat down. It was odd. Just a few hours ago, he had been in the middle of a battle. The sound of the ion-canons roaring and the anguish cries still resonated in his head. He wondered if he would ever be able to forget the horror he had witnessed that day.

Probably not.

He sighed. He thought he had been ready to face anything, that his Jedi training had prepared him enough, but it hadn't. Nothing could ever have.

He shook his head. There was so much he hadn't seen, so much he had to learn. Qui-Gon had been right; He had warned him that if he took this step, the one of staying on Melida/Daan, it would be a difficult one. He had thought it was about going against his Master, his training, and the Jedi Order. But it was about so much more. He wasn't ready to be on his own. He had strayed. He was only glad that Qui-Gon was here again to guide him to the right path.

He would make it up for his Master, Obi-Wan promised himself. He would do whatever it took.

But for now, he had to wait. Cerasi said the Force would guide him. He just needed its signal.

Grabbing a data pad, he sat down and began reading, waiting his Master's waking.

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was not right, but Qui-Gon couldn't say exactly what it was. He was somewhere cloudy and obscure, distant from reality. He was being urged to react. He could feel the Force whirl around him in a myriad of colors and sensations that were pulling him, trying to warn him of an approaching danger. The Master fought his way back to consciousness, listening of the Force's sounds of fury, like a raging storm.

Opening his eyes, Qui-Gon was already upright, his saber in hand and his senses in alert. He sensed the distortion, but couldn't pinpoint it. Then he heard a low pain-filled groan.

/Obi-Wan!/

He raced to the location of the sound, and when the door opened, he spotted the young man on his knees near the table, grasping his head in his hands.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon cried aloud. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan raised his head through his trembling fingers, watery eyes looking directly in his.

"Can't you hear them?" He whispered, his voice trembling.

"Hear what? Obi-Wan, what do you hear? Obi-Wan!!"

But the young had already lowered his head back, his hands seizing it in a powerful grip. He let a painful moan escape.

"Too much" He said in a shattered voice, and then he whimpered again, this time clearly under an excruciating pain.

"Obi-Wan!!"

TBC


	6. Echoes from ashes

**Yasona Black** : You forgot? I was away a very long time! Sorry! I'm glad you're still reading :)

**Just Jill** : Sounds good to me...Obi-torture, yay! Thanks for reading :)

A.N. This is a short post, but I wanted to post it, so here it is!

Chapter 6: Echoes from aches

Qui-Gon was frenetic. He didn't know what was wrong with his apprentice, and didn't know what to do. He put a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's back and again, he felt that strange sensation of touching him, and yet grasping insubstantiality. He tried to soothe his Padawan, feeling incredibly helpless. Searching through the bond, Qui-Gon was only met by a barrier he could not cross. It was as if Obi-Wan's shields were so tightly closed that he couldn't even take a glimpse of what his Padawan was feeling. The Master studied him intently, trying to pull healing Force into the boy's body. He did not know what else to do.

Obi-Wan was clearly in pain. He was huddled on himself, lying across the floor and trying to be brave and not letting a sign of being assaulted by pain. And he was failing miserably. With his head still wrapped up in his hands, the tensed lines on his face still showed across his fingers, his contorted features were twisted in distress, his tensed muscles cruelly shaking in agony.

Qui-Gon tried to sooth him, but there was little to do. The pain was not physical. It was coming from elsewhere, attacking his very soul.

He saw the thigh grip of Obi-Wan's hand lessen a little. Slowly, the boy stopped moaning and lay almost motionless on the small starship's cold floor. Too motionless.

"Obi-Wan?"

Nothing.

"Obi-Wan??"

"M-Master?"

Relief flooded Qui-Gon at the sound of the small response.

"Yes Obi-Wan, it's me. What was it? What did you hear?"

"Voices. Voices crying in anguish and agony."

Obi-Wan shook his head as if to clear a remnant echo. He lifted his aquamarine eyes and met his Master's deep blue ones. They were troubled. Concerned. His Master was worried for him. Strangely, it made the boy feel safer. He closed his eyes again, letting this sudden weariness overcome him for a second. He wavered softly. The hand on his back steadied him.

"I could hear them, feel them…" There was a tremor in the boy's voice. It had been as if he had felt everything, all the anguish and suffering he had heard in the voices. It had overwhelmed his like a tidal wave, letting nothing but devastation behind.

"I feel so tired" He whispered quietly.

He felt himself being lifted. Everything seemed so fuzzy and unreal. He saw a bed, but before he could feel himself being lowered on it, his eyes rolled he saw nothing but a welcoming void.

Qui-Gon softly put his charge on the small bed he had been in a few minutes ago, and covered him gently with the still warm blankets. He kneeled beside the boy and arranged his braid almost unconsciously on his chest. He caressed the shimmering face with a loving hand. He realized now that he loved the boy more than anything else, and he would stay there as long as his Padawan would need him to be.

TBC


	7. Are you gently sleeping

Gwenneth : Humm I haven't decided yet :P I have an idea of what's going to happen, but I must say, the fact that Obi is a ghost gets in my way, I can't make him suffer like I would normally…ehhh ahem! I mean…make him supper? Me, torture Obi? What a weird idea…XD (Hurray for Obi-Torture :P)

jedi71 : Yes he is, and I'm sorry you got lost. Maybe I'll try to be more precise in my description of things…Thanks for the review!

Just Jill : Maybe…Maybe not! Not right now anyway, just more confusion… I love to confuse my readers :P

Chapter 7: Are you gently sleeping, here in my dreams?

Qui-Gon sat by his apprentice's small spectral form. The soft shimmer contrasted the obscurity that reined in the small cabin, chasing the shadows over his Master's watchful features. Obi-Wan had always brought light wherever he was. He may not realize it, but he did, nevertheless. But now, Qui-Gon saw misery etching every corner of his Padawan's features. Even unconscious, his face expressed pain and sorrow. The boy had been through so much in the last few days, so much he hadn't been prepared for…

Qui-Gon stopped in mid-thought. _Prepared for what?_ He thought bitterly. _Prepared for you to abandon him? For you to throw him away in a matter of minutes as if you didn't and had never cared? To be left alone to die on a war-devastated planet?_

Qui-Gon shook his head. Of course he hadn't been prepared. He, of course, had readied himself to the strike. He had hardened his heart from the beginning, waiting for the killer blow, expected the betrayal. He had _anticipated_ it. Had he ever found a hint that Obi-Wan would deceive him?

Searching deeply in his memory, he found none. Obi-Wan had only believed in him, trusted his Master completely, even though he didn't understand every one of his actions, but never demanding more. He had obeyed him, followed him wherever his Master went. Qui-Gon saw many times the hopeful glances, the secret wishes to be loved, but he hadn't seen the doubts when he had turned away, the troubled uncertainties when he had feigned to dismiss coldly his feelings of hope. He had not _wanted_ to see them. But he had. And now, his very own actions shamed him. How could he not have wanted Obi-Wan? How could he not had trusted him, loved him?

The Jedi Master sighed. He couldn't do much about it right now. He would apologise again to Obi-Wan, he would make things right. He had this chance again, he would not waste it. Maybe it wasn't for long, but at least, he would be able to tell the boy how he had healed his old hardened heart.

But the thought of loosing him again made its way back to his mind, tearing his soul apart again. Obi-Wan was dead, he reminded himself for the thousandth time. He would disappear in the Force once he had accomplished his task.

Burying his head in his hands, he sat there for a long time, grieving for the apprentice he would soon loose forever.

* * *

A loud alarm rang in his head.

Qui-Gon was on his feet in a second, fully alert. The Force was trying to tell him something. Closing his eyes, he listened.

The Force…swirling around him…filling him…filling everything…it wanted…it was pushing them…it was urging them to leave…leave this planet…return…return home…return to the Temple.

Qui-Gon's eyes shot up. They had to leave. Now.

Quickly, he made his way to the cockpit, and powered up the engine. Not far away, he could see troops, heading their way. They were armed. The anger resonated from them, their hatred echoed everywhere in the Force. Activating the controls, Qui-Gon took the ship off. He heard a distant chaos: Avenge Cerasi! Kill the Jedi!

And then there was no more, only the soft hum from the engine in the void of space.

Qui-Gon set a course to Coruscant, then sat back in the pilot's chair. He rubbed his eyes and forehead. He knew he would have to report to the Council. The problem was, he didn't want to. Not right now.

He got up, and went to the first cabin. He had to put Obi-Wan's body in a cold compartment to keep it intact until…until the funeral, Qui-Gon forced the thought out in his mind.

Pausing before the door, he tried to compose himself. Force, this was so hard!

Ready to see the corpse again, he pushed the door open. And stopped abruptly.

The corpse wasn't there.

Shocked for a moment, he quickly regained control. The body couldn't have walked out itself, could it? So somebody took it, or the Force had clamed it. The second option seemed more realistic. He had heard of some ancient tales about Jedi dying and their corpses disappearing in the Force. This might be it. Since the Force had chosen Obi-Wan for an important task, maybe it had taken his body to spare Obi-Wan from seeing his own self in death, or maybe only to give him a chance to be honoured in the Force. Qui-Gon sincerely hoped this was it.

Still unsure, the Master decided to return to his apprentice. It would calm his agitated spirit. He went to the second small cabin and pushed it opened. And stopped dead in his tracks.

Obi-Wan wasn't there either.   



	8. The greatest power can’t be seen

Gwenneth : You'll find your answer in this chapter. And thanks! Your comments are so nice

Just Jill : Yes, you're supposed to, that my goal :P

xjedi.arix : Thank you :D

jedi71 : I was happy to. Thanks for your review!

salrianna : Well, I'm not "learning" English really since I don't have classes anymore, but it is not my native language. But thanks! It's nice to see people don't think I'm too bad!

Chapter 8: The greatest power can't be seen, only felt

Qui-Gon stood there, unable to move a muscle, unable to even think. Questions poured in his mind like a tidal wave.

Where is Obi-Wan?

Where did he go?

What happened?

Did the Force…?

"Master?" Asked a subtle voice behind him.

Qui-Gon almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around swiftly, a hand over his heart. There stood his apprentice, still shimmering in a light tone of blue, a quizzical look on his face.

"Master, where were you?" He shyly asked.

His Master hadn't been there when he woke up. Even in his still fogged and sleepy thoughts, he had expected to see his Master by his side, worrying for him. Doubts floated in the young Padawan's mind. Maybe Qui-Gon still felt awkward with him. Maybe it would take more time for his Master to accept fully his apprentice in his heart.

"Obi-Wan!" His Master said, relief evident in his voice.

"Hum, yes Master?"

"You're here."

The Master took him in a gentle, yet firm hug. He had really thought that Obi-Wan was gone. That the Force had taken him away before he could say good-bye. Force, what would he have done?

Obi-Wan sensed his Master's joy and relieved emotions. It was a sweet reminder of Qui-Gon's care for him. He smiled and spoke up in a muffled voice from his Master's robe.

"I'm here"

"You frightened me" He whispered softly to his apprentice's ear.

Obi-Wan let out a mocking but affectionate laugh.

"Gee Master, I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts"

Qui-Gon loosened his grip on Obi-Wan to look him in the eyes, incredulous for a moment. Then a broad smile crept on his lips, his eyes twinkling.

"Brat" He said affectionately, ruffling the ethereal ginger hair.

After a few moments, Qui-Gon grew serious again and let go of his apprentice.

"Obi-Wan, your…body…has disappeared"

"Disappeared?"

"Yes" Qui-Gon toyed with his beard. "I believe that the Force took it"

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide. He had never heard of the Force doing that kind of thing.

"The Force?"

"Yes…Ancient legends say that some Jedi, some of the most wise and powerful, would have their body disappear in the Force not long after they died. It is said that the Force itself clamed their body."

"I've never heard of those legends" Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "Not even in Jedi History Class."

Qui-Gon smiled.

"I do not think they teach it anymore. It was never confirmed that these tales were more than legends. But I believe them to be true. I've always felt something was true about them, even when Master Jaeld was teaching that class and told us not to attach too much attention on them. I always knew something about them would cross my path..."

Qui-Gon was deep in thoughts, remembering a part of his life far away in his memory. Obi-Wan was astonished of how quickly his Master could go in this kind of contemplative meditation, yet remain awake. He wished he could do that. His Master was so strong in the living Force, sometimes, the young Padawan wondered if he had achieved this or if the man was just naturally gifted. Either way, Obi-Wan admired him greatly.

"So you think" He said softly "that my body was really taken by the Force itself?"

"Yes, I do."

Obi-Wan only nodded. The Force was indeed powerful. After all, he was still there because of the will of this greater power. He still wondered about why the Force had chosen him, but what was tugging on his mind right now, was the fact that he hadn't felt a touch of Qui-Gon's mind through their bond since he had come back from the dead. He longed for it, but it seemed always closed. At first he had thought that it was his Master's mind that hadn't been ready for it, but from the love he perceived from the Force flowing from Qui-Gon, he doubted that it was the only answer.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Do…do you feel the bond?"

A blink.

Qui-Gon had tried to touch the bond when Obi-Wan had been distressed by the cry of the voices through the Force, but he hadn't thought about it since. The bond had been closed, and he had thought that it was Obi-Wan's shields.

"You don't feel it?" He asked gently.

"I feel it, but it is as if you block me"

Qui-Gon frowned.

"I do not block you. In fact, I feel as if you are blocking me"

It's was Obi-Wan's turn to frown. He didn't understand. He wasn't shielding it, and neither was Qui-Gon. What was blocking it then?

"Obi-Wan" The older man said "I will try to find the cause."

Obi-Wan nodded, and sensed Qui-Gon's hands settle on each side of his shimmering face, facilitating mental contact. He closed his eyes, letting his mind rest and go empty. He sensed Qui-Gon gather the Force around him and his mind slip in a state of deep concentration. He let them slide to a state of semi-consciousness so they could see the inside of their minds. Again, it amazed Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was indeed a very skilled Master.

Qui-Gon felt the barrier. It was like an immense shield, raised between their two minds. He saw that it was tightly held in place. He tried to push against it, but absolutely nothing happened. He searched a weakness, but found none. It seemed impossible to break.

After a moment, he saw a small spot were the shield seemed thinner. It was strong enough and a small push wouldn't do anything, but the Master had another idea. He gathered the Force, concentrated it in a small, compact wave and directed it in the center of it.

What happened was totally unexpected. The great wall crashed down completely, leaving the bond as wide opened as it never was. Their souls connected, literally melting together. The thoughts of one became theirs, the feelings were not distinguished, neither were the minds. They fused completely together.

//Obi-Wan?//

//Master//

Joy flooded. Awe. Concern. Love.

//Are you alright? I didn't mean…//

//I'm okay Master. It's amazing.//

Qui-Gon didn't reply, partly because he didn't have to. Obi-Wan could sense that he agreed. He stretched out for the Force.

//Obi-Wan, we need to put a minimum of shields. We cannot remain as one being.//

Obi-Wan nodded. Slowly, they began raising a small barrier between their minds, untangling them carefully. They left a small channel unblocked so the bond would remain open.

Reaching for their conscious state, they found themselves panting, drained from the effort, their eyes still closed. The Master's forehead lay heavily against the boy's shimmering one.

//Padawan?// Qui-Gon asked hesitantly.

//Master.//

Obi-Wan was overjoyed. He could communicate though the bond again!

//Master, you did it!//

//No… The Force did.//

TBC 

A.N. : Not a cliffie for once


	9. Traitor?

Maybe I'll finish this story sometime in the next 10 years lol!! But I decided to post a chapter today, don't ask me why... I need to get some Obi-angst out :p

Anyway, even if nobody remembers this story, I don't care lol! I'm still working on my English skills anyway...

Chapter 9 : Traitor?

The small ship arrived to Coruscant shortly and Qui-Gon received a message on the holo-emitter. It said that he had to present himself before the Council… alone. Qui-Gon knew that they were concerned about his sudden departure. He had, after all, stolen a ship. They wanted to know why and where he had been. The Master didn't mention Obi-Wan right away. He sensed that the boy needed rest. He only sent a message back saying that he would meet them shortly.

As they landed, he turned to Obi-Wan.

"Go to our quarters and rest for a while. I will inform the Council of your condition."

Obi-Wan bowed.

"Yes Master"

The boy put his cloak on with his hood over his head. He knew of his appearance and didn't want to alarm anyone or bring attention to himself.

They exited the craft together and took the turbo lift. As it stopped to their quarters' level, Qui-Gon spoke again.

"I will see you shortly." He said with a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled back and headed for their quarters as the turbo lift door closed behind him.

He walked slowly, taking in the soft hum of the Force in the Temple. It was so quiet and he felt home. He had missed this. The war now seemed like a distant nightmare. It was good to feel safe again.

Behind him, he heard footsteps so he hid his hands in his sleeves and lowered his head. He hoped that the Jedi behind him would just think that he was just seeking privacy as he was on his way to meditate like many Jedi did.

"Obi-Wan?"

Oh no, he thought, it was Siri.

He didn't answer. Maybe she would think she was mistaking.

"What are you doing here, Obi-Wan?" She spit, clearly knowing it was him.

He halted, but didn't turn.

"I thought you had left the Jedi" She said again.

Obi-Wan cringed. So she knew…

"I did…" He whispered, ashamed.

"So what are you doing here? I didn't think the Council accepted traitors back!"

"I…I'm not a traitor…"

He could feel Siri's glare on his back. He knew she despised him for what he did. She didn't understand…

"No? And what do you call yourself then? You left your friends, your family. You turned your back on us to help…strangers."

She said the last word as if it was disgusting her. Obi-Wan fought the tears. It was true. He had done all she said… He had also let those strangers, as she called them, die in a horrible way. He had let down everyone he had ever cared about. And it was ripping him apart.

"I'm sorry" He said softly.

Siri laughed.

"Sorry? SORRY??? What do you think? That because you're sorry, everything will be like it was before? Well I have news for you, nothing will. You broke the trust of everybody in this Temple. You made us doubt of everybody's commitment to the Order. It is not something you can easily take back."

Siri's words when right trough his heart. He knew she was right. He didn't deserve any sympathy.

"A reprimand isn't enough." She continued "I think you should be severely punished for your actions."

Ghostly tears rolled down the boy's face under his hood.

"I already was…" He chocked out.

"I don't think you were enough!"

Obi-Wan turned around swiftly and stared at Siri with tears flowing down his burning cheeks.

"I died! What more do you want??"

With that, he fled away, leaving Siri's shocked form behind him in the hallway. He ran all the way to his and his Master's quarters and sank on his bed, sobbing quietly.


	10. A whisper in the dark

Thanks for the reviews!!!! I love youuuu:)

Chapter 10: A whisper in the dark

Qui-Gon was called in the Council chamber as soon as he arrived. He walked in and bowed respectfully at the Masters.

"Masters." He formally greeted them.

"Qui-Gon" Mace said in return. "We would like to know why you left so abruptly…"

"Know, you do, that permitted it is not." Yoda added.

It was not an accusation, just a comment.

"Yes Master, I do know that it is not permitted. However, I sensed a great disturbance in the Force, and I knew I had to go to Melida/Daan right away."

"Melida/Daan?" Mace said calmly. "That is where your former apprentice decided to stay"

Qui-Gon cringed inside at the word "former", but did not let it show.

"Yes. The Force was screaming to me that something was very wrong with him."

"Find him, you did?"

Yoda seemed worried. His sleepy eyes held some apprehension. He always had a special place in his heart for Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I did."

"How is he?" Adi asked.

"Dead." He answered simply.

* * *

Obi-Wan heard the door's chime but he didn't want to answer it. His head was lying heavily on his knees, his hood still up. He was sitting in the dark, not moving at all. The noise of a door opening came to his ears.

"Obi?"

It was Bant's voice. Obi-Wan was almost happy to see her, but he didn't want to frighten her with his ghostly appearance. He didn't want her to see him like that.

And he didn't want her to see the shame on his face.

"Obi?" She said again, peaking in his bedroom, filling it with the apartment's light as she opened the door. "Siri said she saw you… I didn't think you were back…"

Obi-Wan didn't move a muscle.

"She said that you looked like a ghost…" She laughed nervously "That can't be true…right?"

Bant was looking at her friend's very still form on his bed. Why wasn't he answering?

"Obi?"

Nothing.

"Obi, you're scaring me…"

A soft voice came out.

"I'm sorry."

Bant sighed with relief and went to sit by her friend.

"I know that there had to be a good reason for you to leave the Order… If you could just explain, I know everybody will understand."

He was still hiding under his hood, but the Calamarian girl knew he was listening.

"I-I didn't have a good reason Bant. I let everybody down, even those for whom I left the Order."

"Oh Obi, that's not true!"

"Yes it is! Siri was right… I deserved to be punished. I don't deserve any sympathy."

"Obi, stop that!"

Bant wasn't angry at Obi-Wan, she was angry at Siri. How could she have said all those awful things to her best friend?

"I'm sure the Masters will give you another chance" She said softly.

"But I can't…I already paid the price Bant… I already paid…"

Confused, Bant put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean, you paid?"

Obi-Wan whispered something she could not understand.

"What was that Obi?"

He lifted his head up, revealing his ethereal face glowing with tears from under the hood of his cloak and saw her gasp.

"I said… I paid with my life."

TBC


	11. Haunting memories

Thanks to all my readers!!! I love you:)

Chapter 11: Haunting Memories

The Council members were looking at Qui-Gon, stunned. They hadn't expected this.

"Dead?" Mace said softly. His heart went to his friend. This loss would probably be really hard on him.

"There was a battle in Zehava. Obi-Wan was caught in the middle of it. When I found him, it was already too late."

There was a short silence.

"I'm sorry for your loss, my friend." Adi said softly. "Obi-Wan was a little impulsive, but he would have made a great Jedi."

All the Council members nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Adi, I'm sure Obi-Wan will be honoured to know that you hold him in such high regard."

"Will be?" Mace questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. The fact that Obi-Wan was actually dead still affected him greatly, but the Council had to be informed of his condition.

"Yes. He appeared to me in a ghostly form."

"Qui-Gon…" Mace said, sceptical. "A ghost…Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. He said that the Force had brought him back to accomplish a very important task. We do not know what it is yet, but the Force will tell us in time."

The Masters were looking at each other. This was unheard of. Qui-Gon could feel them reach for the Force, asking for a confirmation. After a few minutes, Yoda spoke.

"Your apprentice, where is he now?"

"I sent him to our quarters. He's been trough a lot and he needs rest. I can feel him right now, he's-"

He stopped abruptly. He could feel Obi-Wan's sorrow and anguish trough their bond. He knew they hadn't had the time to deal with his grief properly yet. His apprentice needed him. Now.

"Masters, I respectfully request to be excused. Obi-Wan needs me..."

"All right, he is?"

"He will be."

With that, Qui-Gon bowed and walked from the chamber, leaving the twelve masters taken aback by this new twist of the Force.

* * *

"What…what happened to you Obi-Wan?"

Bant was looking at him, confused. How could Obi-Wan say he was dead if he was sitting here beside her? And why was he looking almost translucent and … was he shimmering in the dark?

"Bant I… I … I don't know how to explain…"

He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

'Tell me…" She said softly, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and began to talk.

"When I was on Melida/Daan… there was this girl. Her name was Cerasi…Cerasi…."

He said the name again, testing it on his thong. It hurt to say it again, now that she was gone. But he knew he had to let her go.

"You were close to her, weren't you?" Bant asked gently.

"Yes… We… She inspired me. She wanted to fight for peace. She wanted to stop the horrible war that was tearing her world apart… And…I wanted to help…"

"So you stayed…"

"I stayed… Qui-Gon didn't want… he… I drew my saber against him Bant"

His voice was unsteady and Bant understood that this was ripping him inside. He had made a choice. A difficult one, and he was still feeling guilty about it.

"Oh Obi…"

"And…And he left. I chose to stay behind to help Cerasi and the Young. But…there was a confrontation and… and…she was killed."

Bant only squeezed his shoulder a bit more.

"I couldn't…I haven't been able to… to… stop it Bant. She was killed right in front of me and…and there was so much blood and…"

He voice was shaking now, as was his whole body.

"Neild thought it was Wehutti who had shot her, so he fired at the Elders. But the Elders began firing too. Everybody tried to take cover, but the city was so destroyed already… They kept firing and firing, it was loud and all I remember is the cries as people died and the hum of my own lightsaber, trying to deflect as much blaster bolts as I could from the younger children… But it was too much… I couldn't… and that little girl…she was hit and she fell silently. I was so shocked that I didn't… I didn't see the bolt! I was hit right in the chest and I fell beside her…"

The boy choked a sob as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Obi…"

Bant didn't know what to say. Her friend's story was so horrible, so atrocious. There were no words to describe such a tragedy.

"I…I fell and… and I couldn't move! I couldn't do anything Bant! I saw them fall too, the little ones… they were so afraid, they didn't know what to do, they were much too young to be there in a war! And I just lay there, numb, listening to the blasts whining over me and the Young all around me screaming and screaming and screaming! It was so awful!"

He was sobbing now, and Bant put her arms around him, trying to give him some comfort.

"And… And… Then everything was silent. There were no more screaming, no more cries, not even a whisper... I was bleeding a lot… But I'm not sure how much blood was mine. No matter where, the ground was sticky. And I knew… I knew I was going to die and I really did not care anymore."

Bant was holding her friend close to her. He was shaking from this awful experience.

"I was lying there for a long time, and then, it began to rain. And it was beautiful. Like thousands of crystals coming down the sky. I felt the Force swirl around me and bringing me with it. And I knew I was dead then…"

Bant was confused.

"But how can you be here if you're dead?"

Obi-Wan was exhausted. All he wanted was to fall asleep. Here in his friend's arms, he felt safe. He felt protected from those awful memories.

"The Force gave me this spectral form." He whispered. "I am dead but I'm still here…"

Just as he finished his sentence, his head was already falling heavily on the Calamarian's shoulder. Bant held him tightly. The boy was asleep in moments.

He never saw Qui-Gon standing just outside the room, watching him with regretful eyes.

TBC


	12. Anguished cries in the night

Chapter 12: Anguished cries in the night

Qui-Gon quietly entered the room and Bant looked at him with shining tears in her eyes. Her face was streaked with evident sorrow.

"Master Jinn…" She said softly.

"Bant…I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Qui-Gon gently sat by his Padawan's sleeping form and delicately caressed his soft face for a moment, then looked at Bant again.

"Thank you Bant, for caring so much about Obi-Wan."

"He's my friend" she whispered.

Qui-Gon nodded. He knew that Bant was Obi-Wan's best friend and that she was the one Obi-Wan had always confided into. He wished his Padawan would confide in him too, but after what had happened on Melida/Daan, he didn't know if he deserved that trust. He knew Obi-Wan loved him, and had forgiven him, he had felt it in the Force.

But had he forgiven himself?

That was another matter. But for now, the Master knew that the youngster needed him. He needed his strength and stability right now to get trough this horrible ordeal he had just endured. No child should ever see what he witnessed on that planet. A violence so crude that it leads to an absolute numbness, which cannot say the abomination, which cannot describe the damnation.

So many things to say but no words to truly express them.

Qui-Gon felt sorry for the young boy that he had left behind. Obi-Wan had managed to erect strong shields, and Qui-Gon decided to let the boy have some privacy. The bond was still strong, only blocked. His Padawan needed time to deal with all the tragedy he had gone trough. The Master would help him when the time would come.

For now, Obi-Wan needed some rest.

Qui-Gon carefully took Obi-Wan's spectral form and put him gently in bed. The small body was shimmering in the darkness and looked much younger.

"Bant" Qui-Gon said softly, "Would you stay with Obi-Wan? I need to contact the Council for a moment."

Qui-Gon hated to leave his charge, but he knew the Council would want some explanations very soon. Even if he knew that Bant would stay with Obi-Wan, he left the boy's room recluantly, making his way to the com unit.

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't know where he was. He felt like he was floating. He felt numb, useless. Everything was blurry. Shadows danced around him. These drunken phantoms whirled around him, diaphanous, starveling in their insane round, and made up of familiar faces.

He could see the Young

He could see the Elders.

He could see the war.

It was a scar that would never be erased. People who steal your child's heart to make of them a heap of rubbish, and trample it with delight. Their hatred would be present as long as their blood would run. Their hatred, their pain, their reason. Their tortured existence and their obstinate efforts.

It would destroy them… and all who dared try to help them.

"Will kill the dreams."

"Will assassinate the hopes"

"Will break the wings."

The voices.

They were screaming. They were shouting. They were agonising. Thousands of them. Millions of them. Trying to tell him something. Trying to warn, to accuse. Trying to cry, tearing silence and darkness around them.

A symbol appeared before the boy's eyes but he couldn't understand it.

The voices shrieked.

He tried to avoid them, not to hear their screams, to escape from their power…

But he couldn't. They were everywhere.

Tears ran in silence.

Bodies. So many bodies. All covered in blood.

Cries.

Distressed sobs.

Anguished supplications.

Endless sufferings, coming from the bodies on the ground, twisting in insanity.

His body shook from the cold, fear, shame, his lips were frozen, his skin turned pale, his head filled with questions, culpabilities, remorse. Blood ran everywhere, this inhuman violence, this thirst for revenge, undergone without being able to do anything, being there but dying at the same time.

Drowned in the abysses of his being which hopelessly sought to flee, he didn't know what to do!

//Master!!!//

TBC


	13. What might be

ZOMG!!! I wrote a chapter oO

Well… It took a long time to actually be in the mood… then think of something (hardest part, I didn't know where I was going with this…) and write it! Although I don't think this chapter is really good and it's probably full of mistakes (omg I read the other ones…gahhh the grammar! XD ), I'll post it anyway.

Special thanks to : i luv ewansmile (your review actually made me read my fic back, and well… write more!), Ann Jinn, Gwenneth, PeaceGuardian, SKSexton, LittleWandererAmongtheStars, Rhetorical-Ducky

From ff . net

Special thanks to : Gkilkenny, ValairyScot, AngryWarrior (never gave up, did you:P ), ratna (you too!), BlueLightsaber42, ColeKenobi

From tf . net

Anyway… TADAAAAA!!!

Chapter 13: What might be

He could hear weeping and felt as though he too should be crying, but could not…

The Force was quiet… too quiet. He didn't like it. It hadn't vanished…but… It was as though the Force was simply… mourning…

"Help us" A voice echoed from far away.

Obi-Wan looked around, but could see anything. Only an endless abyss.

"End our suffering" Another voice whispered.

"Let us be free"

"Please"

The boy searched the darkness but found nothing. Who was talking? Why such anguish in their voice?

The murmurs we growing loud, as though there were always new ones trying to talk every moment. Obi-Wan couldn't feel anyone.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

It felt as if a soft breeze whirled around him. He shivered.

"We are those who will suffer. We are those who will be trapped in a quantum fissure for eternity. Neither dead nor alive. We are what might be your future."

Obi-Wan's mind raced. His future? Were those voices… but it couldn't be…

"You must help us" The voices said as one.

Could they be the reason he had become a ghost? Was that the mission the Force had chosen for him to accomplish?

"I… I don't know how…" He said hesitantly.

"You were chosen for this task." The voices whispered. "You must prevent the destruction of our galaxy."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"You must return to Melida/Daan. Only there can you undo what has been done to us… what will happen to all of you if you do nothing."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He swallowed and tried again, this time managing to croak out the words.

"Melida/Daan? But why?"

He couldn't… He just couldn't go back there. Too many memories, too much pain he wanted to forget. He shivered and shook his head trying to wipe away the horrible images this memory conjured up.

"It is the cause of our destruction. Stop it, before it is too late"

"But how??" Obi-Wan cried.

He had no idea of how he was supposed to stop a quantum fissure. And if he didn't find a way, did this mean that all his friends, all those he ever knew were going to disappear, trapped forever in endless suffering?

Would he fail again?

"We will guide you" The voice whispered from far away, and then, everything went so bright that he was blind for a moment.

He gasped, and sat suddenly upright.

"Obi-Wan!"

The boy's vision slowly cleared, and he saw Qui-Gon and Bant, looking at him with quite concerned expressions.

"We thought we wouldn't be able to wake you!" Bant said, hugging him close.

Obi-Wan hugged her back. He took a few quick breaths before he could calm himself. He saw that he was still in his ethereal form, but it didn't matter, as long as he was still with his friends. He looked at Qui-Gon, who was sitting right beside him on his bed.

"I'm fine now."

Qui-Gon's midnight blue eyes met his aquamarine ones.

//I heard you cry out to me...//

Before Obi-Wan could answered, his Master gently slid a hand behind his head and guided it to his own lowered one until their foreheads touched. Relief flooded through the open bond.

//I will not let anything happen to you Obi-Wan.//

//Nor I, Master… nor I…//


	14. Friends

Darth KenObi-Wan : thanks!!

Gwenneth : Obi is sure special in this fic lol! But I like the idea too.

i luv ewansmile : Thanks again for your great reviews! Also, I didn't think about Qui-gon not verbally responding to Obi-Wan, it just came to me like that... must be my muse... ;)

Chapter 14: Friends

Once Qui-Gon was satisfied with the knowledge that his Padawan was no longer in distress, he got up slowly.

"I will contact the Council again. I left in the middle of a conversation. Will you be okay?"

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan looked at his friend who was still clinging on him. He smiled.

"It's okay Bant. I'm okay now."

"I know… but… you scared me, I thought you would never wake up."

"I'm sorry... I think it was the Force trying to tell me what I have to do. I just hope I don't have these nightmares too often."

"I hope so" The girl whispered.

They weren't all nightmares. They were memories too. But Obi-Wan tried to block that thought. He didn't have to remember the battle of Zehava. He didn't want to. Maybe he could just forget… accomplish his last mission and then be free… Maybe he could just burry the memories forever…

"It's strange…" His friend said in a soft voice.

"What…?"

"You… when I touch you, it's as if you're there… but not there… It's like foam… you touch it, yet you know it's only air…"

The boy took a look at one of his glowing hands. He could see through it, yet he could make all the details of what had once been his flesh.

"I don't feel any different… When I walk or I'm just standing, I feel normal, but when I touch something… or someone… I don't know. It's like I feel something, but not what I used to when I was…"

He swallowed. It was still hard to accept the fact that he had died.

"When I was alive" he finished slowly.

Bant raised her big silver eyes to meet his. They didn't need to talk. Friends could understand each other even without a single word. Bant knew that Obi-Wan was still shaken by what he had endured in the last few weeks. She knew that he was overwhelmed by what he heard, what he saw… war, betrayal, death… his friends' and his own. It was a lot to take in, even for a Jedi. And even though he was older than she was, he was still young. He had been as sheltered from the world as she had been, as every initiate in the Temple was. She couldn't ever begin to imagine what it was like to be caught in the middle of destruction and self-annihilation. But Obi-Wan knew. He had seen it… and he had experienced it at the cost of his own life.

Obi-Wan saw the tears flowing in his friend's eyes. Bant was sad for him. She had always been a good friend, kind and understanding. Everytime he had needed her, she had been there. Everytime he had been rejected, everytime he thought he would never be chosen to be a Padawan, and even that dreadful time when he thought he would be sent to the AgriCorps forever. She had always been there for him. What had he done to deserve such a good friend? After all that happened, after all he said… After he had abandoned all the Jedi, Bant included, how did he become so lucky that those he loved the most had forgiven him?

He smiled sadly.

Maybe friendship was all it was about. No matter what, all is always forgiven.

They didn't need luck…

A ghostly tear ran down his cheek.

_Everybody needs luck._

Bant put her hand on the side of his face and gently wiped the tear away.

_Not us._

Obi-Wan smiled again.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being there."

She smiled back.

"I'm your friend Obi. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there with you?"

"A wise friend" He answered with a teasing grin.

He didn't expect the small blow on the back of his head, so he didn't have enough time to duck.

"Ow!"

"Don't say that Obi!" Bant said with a playful expression on her face. She knew Obi-Wan was just teasing her, but she didn't want him to diminish himself.

The boy was still massaging the back of his head.

"You know Bant, even though I'm a ghost, it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

Bant giggled at her friend's annoyed expression.

"Sorry Obi, but I just couldn't help it."

"Ever heard about restraint?"

Bant rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, control your emotions you must, let them control yourself you must not… I think I heard that somewhere…"

They both giggled this time. Bant could do such good imitations of Master Yoda. It was good to be home, Obi-Wan thought.

At that moment, Qui-Gon entered the room. He smiled at the two youngsters. He was happy to hear Obi-Wan laugh. It had been a long time. Too long. Seeing his friend being able to lighten up the mood was a good sign. Obi-Wan would heal.

He sat in a chair in front of the bed.

"I see that I missed something."

"Hum, well not really Master…hum… Bant was just…ah… reminding me of something"

Bant and Obi-Wan looked at each other, eyes twinkling.

"I see." Qui-Gon said with a smile.

But his eyes soon turned serious.

"Obi-Wan, I just talked to the Council. They want to see us as soon as possible."

Obi-Wan turned serious as well.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. I realize it's late, but it's important that they know about what the Force has planned for you. And you will probably have to describe your nightmare as well… Can you do that?"

"Hum… of course Master"

Qui-Gon sat up and the two friends did the same.

"I promise you, after the meeting with the Council, you can rest all you want."

"Thanks Master."

The boy looked at his best friend. He still wanted to talk to her, but it would have to wait.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bant."

"Okay."

They walked to the apartment's door.

"See you tomorrow!" Bant said as she began walking down the hall.

"Yes. And Bant… thanks."

The girl smiled and waved her hand. Then, she disappeared at the end of the hall.

Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice.

"Let's go."

TBC


End file.
